Christmas Time at the Brawl Mansion
by NinjaWolf4
Summary: Meta Knight enjoys his usual routine on this holiday: Relaxing as others continue their usual winter activities. However, Master Hand has Meta Knight getting involved this year and now must spend the whole Christmas Season with a particular pink puffball with an unending appetite!


**Christmas Time**

**at the**

**Brawl Mansion**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Meta Knight stood silently on the rooftop of the Brawl Mansion as flurries began to fall down slowly from the clouds like they did the day before. It was once again that special time of the year. Soon, some of the Brawlers would be decorating for the holiday season; decking the halls, baking sweet treats, wrapping gifts for one another, and setting up a Christmas tree.

They did this every year. The past few years he had only stood-by watching the season go by. It only lasted a few weeks. Then, they would put away the dozens of ornaments on the tree away, put away the other decorations that filled the Mansion, and would continue to train for special events and tournaments as usual.

He expected to do so again this year. He was only asked to do a few things to help around with the decorating, but nothing big like: decorating the tree, helping with baking, or even playing outside with the others.

Meta Knight felt the bitter wind biting at him as he continued to observe the weather conditions. Flurrying would turn to snowing within a few minutes; possibly even a blizzard as the week went on.

It wouldn't interfere with anything that happened inside the Mansion though.

"That's not fair!" someone cried out.

His attention quickly turned from the accumulating snowy weather to the Brawlers playing down below on the snow covered ground. He spotted Lucas and Ness throwing snowballs at each other. Lucas had apparently been trying to make a snow fort to protect himself, but Ness was too impatient and decided to start the game.

Meta Knight continued to peer down at them as they continued their squabble. Soon, another ball of tightly packed snow went flying across and hit Lucas in the back of his head. Lucas gave Ness a serious look, trying to send the serious message to stop. Ness simply grinned and looked around; acting as if he had done nothing.

Meta Knight then saw Ness push Lucas to his limit. Lucas once again felt the bitter cold against the back of his head. He was fed up with this. He turned around with a handful of snow in his right hand. Ness stood proudly with one hand full of snow as well. Lucas narrowed his eyes and launched his ice cold weapon at his friend.

Ness easily dodged and threw his own. Lucas dodged as well; scooping up another handful of snow in the process. The snowball was fired off quickly. Ness barely managed to escape getting hit. He fixed his red and blue baseball cap and looked to his right to find a snow bank. Perfect timing.

Meta Knight continued to watch the boys' snowball fight. It looked like Ness was winning. After a few minutes of Ness overwhelming his friend with snowballs, his snow bank had run down drastically. Lucas now had a pile of his own. The blonde-haired boy shook his head, getting the snow out of his hair. He grabbed some snow as his whole body shivered.

He felt power surge through him. He was determined to win this match. He had to act quickly, for Ness was heading for another snow bank. Lucas put his left foot ahead of his right, leaned his body back, drew back his right arm, closed his eyes, and threw it as hard as he could!

Meta Knight's eyes widened as the snowball came streaking through the air and straight at him! He immediately shielded himself with his Dimensional Cape. He had been so fixated on their little snowball fight that he had almost been too late to block it. After he let go of his bluish-purple cape, he saw that the two boys were nowhere in sight. He walked down a little bit further, towards the roof's edge, and saw the two boys running away. They had seen that they almost hit the masked knight. That would definitely get them in trouble.

Meta Knight simply sighed with annoyance and jumped down from the rooftop, into the snow. He brushed the snow off of him and walked into the Mansion.

As he pushed open the tall, heavy, wooden doors, he could feel the warmth inside the building. The comforting glow was abundant in their new home and the cheerful feeling it always had on some of its Brawlers filled their hearts. He was then giving a quick command by Peach to close the door, so as not to let the cold in.

He obeyed and continued to make his way through the hall. Meta Knight looked down to see that the normal carpet that stretched to the entrance to the far end had been switched out with a new one. He hadn't seen this carpet before. He then remembered hearing from Mario that Peach was going to buy a new carpet for this Christmas since the old one had been torn from an incident.

Meta Knight felt a slight shiver up his back from the thought of it. Bowser had tripped on a part of the rug that was scrunched up after leaving the Screen Room; which was at the other side of the room. Eventually, the whole rug was in flames after Bowser had accidently shot out fire from his mouth.

The carpet was a lovely red that had green patterns of holly and mistletoe by the outskirts of it and in the middle had an array of designs of Christmas ornaments. In the middle were beautiful hand-sewn, golden-yellow stitches; made to look like bells.

He quickly stopped after hearing some familiar footsteps run across the floor behind him. "Piyo!"

He didn't have to turn around. Kirby soon was in front of him, smiling his usual cheery smile. It would sometimes sicken him, but at this time of the year, he could tolerate it. He would sometimes even like it if he was in a good mood.

Kirby then looked to Meta Knight's right side as a shadow appeared at the corner of Meta Knight's eye. He turned and discovered that Master Hand was the owner of the shadow. "Meta Knight," he said in an optimistic voice.

_So I'm not in trouble_, he thought to himself. If Master Hand spoke in a serious voice, it mostly meant bad news. He didn't even want to think about April Fool's. Master Hand would make endless amounts of useless puns. Everyone pretended to laugh, afraid they wouldn't get kicked out of the next game if they didn't cheer him on.

"I've noticed that for the past few years, you haven't partaken in any of the joyous activities Brawl has to offer to its residents. Why so?" he asked the knight.

He coolly replied, "No one seems to need my assistance. I also didn't wish to interfere with anyone else's private activities."

"Such as?"

Meta Knight answered, "Spending time with friends...wrapping presents..." his eyes then shifted to the two boys hiding behind a mahogany table further down the hall. "Playing in the snow..."

The two boys winced at the thought, thinking they would be scolded for doing so. Which could be worse? Being given a lecture by Meta Knight and having to clean the Halberd? Or being given a lecture by Master Hand and being _spanked_? Or the most horrifying that leaked into the minds of the two: having to suffer through _both_ consequences!

"But Meta Knight," Master Hand insisted, "I'd like everyone here to participate in the things that make Christmas merry! And I believe _you_ are a part of _'_everyone'. Master Hand usually expected the serious Brawlers, like Meta Knight, to frown or complain. He had no way of telling Meta Knight's feelings, except for his eyes.

When Meta Knight's mood changed, his eye color would change as well.

"Yes, Master Hand," Meta Knight replied slowly after a few seconds of contemplating.

He then began to walk on. "Wait!"

He stopped, not daring to turn around until asked to. "I believe someone has some ideas for you this holiday season," Master Hand said, gesturing to Kirby.

Kirby skipped over towards Meta Knight, handing him some pieces of paper. He looked over the pieces of paper that had been given to him. Each one had a picture on it, obviously drawn by the pink puffball standing next to him.

The pieces of paper had been numbered. The first paper had a drawing of Kirby and him carrying a big tree to the Mansion. Under the sloppy picture, was the messy handwriting to go with it. It said: _1. get tree with meta knight_.

The next one had a picture of Meta Knight and Kirby baking cookies with their faces partially covered with flour. He read in his mind: _2. bake treats with meta knight_.

He went on to the next. It had a picture of them decorating the tree; he was lifting Kirby up to put the star on the top of the tree. He closed his eyes. He couldn't take it any more.

Meta Knight then saw Kirby's enthusiastic expression. His face practically radiated happiness. Too bad Meta Knight's negativity killed it before it could reach him.

"Meta Knight, I'm sure it would mean the world to Kirby if you did those things on his list these few days. I even think I understood that he has more ideas in his room," Master Hand added, beginning to leave. Meta Knight's ideas for a peaceful Christmas was now gone. He glanced over at the gleeful puffball next to him. "You two have fun!"

Meta Knight wanted to smack that happy tone in Master Hand's voice right out of him after reading those papers. Those kinds of activities didn't suit a knight like himself. He'd rather be fighting or training this year than doing gushy things such as this. The only thing was that Kirby's innocent-like nature was hard to destroy. Even if he had the gall to do such a heartless thing-which he doesn't-he would probably lose the friends/acquaintances he had now. He would have to put up with it.

"Alright Kirby, we'll start tomorrow. It's getting late now," Meta Knight told Kirby.

Kirby jumped up and down happily, cheering out, "Piyo! Piyo!"

Meta Knight sighed in defeat. He had no way out of this. He just continued off to his room until dinner. He would need all the strength and energy he could possibly have for tomorrow.

* * *

_Yes, yes. I know the fact that it's past Christmas, but I had wanted to do this before Christmas came along and, well...I got busy. We all do, right? Anyway, I hope you all like this. It's my first time doing a Brawl/Meta Knight themed story on here so, creative criticism is much appreciated!_

_Don't forget to Read & Review! (R&R!)_


End file.
